


we'll dominate the world

by DidiNyx



Series: These brothers are dorks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Fluff, i love them, theyre so underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Travis and Connor fluff!!! Piggyback rides and other brotherly bromance ♥





	1. Big Bro, Little Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this cool aesthetic of these two where they were giving each other piggyback rides ,, it's fucking adorable man ♥ They just deserve sm love. My tumblr is now going to be full of these two lol
> 
> Also now I want this to be multi chapter
> 
> Take this any way you want, from fam love to incest, idc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong w/ Connor and Travis wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multi chapter fluff w/ our fave siblings of chb
> 
> My tumble: queennyxie.tumblr.com

Connor narrowed his startling blue eyes as Travis finally made it to the Hermes cabin.

"Where've you been?" he demanded, as Travis stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened in shock before regaining his composure with a sly smile. 

"Had to take care of some things with the Aphrodite cabin. Can you believe they want to give me a makeover?"

Connor scoffed. "They might as well ask me too!" 

"I know, right?" Travis focused on his brother, studying his emotions. Apparently he just realized all his other siblings were gone, along with the fact that Connor was upset.

He decided to address the first issue. "Hey, where's everybody?"

Connor smiled cooly. "Told 'em to get our canoeing session ready. Needed to talk to you alone."

"Oh." Travis was torn between feeling relieved and feeling nervous. "What's up, little bro?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to mention that?"

"What, that I'm older and more cool?" Travis playfully taunted with a wink, resulting in Connor sticking his tongue out.

Travis chuckled. "Immature."

"No fun," Connor shot back halfheartedly. Then he sighed. "I'm so bored that it's killing me. When's the last time we pranked someone?"

"Er, yesterday. Piper McLean, remember?" Travis tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Connor groaned and slumped on he and Travis's bunkbed, muttering "We've been so busy with camp it's like we don't hang out."

Travis laughed at his brother's behavior. "We see each other everyday, dude." 

"So?"Connor cried. "This year we have five activities together. Last year we had seven! This is sibling abuse, how dare Chiron give in to Mr. D's stupid proposal--"

"Woah, calm it." Travis held his hands like "time out". He sat near Connor's feet on the bed. "Looks like someone is missin' their big bro."

Connor sighed, unwilling to lie. "Maybe a little."

Travis laid next to his brother, both looking up at the roof of the top bunk. "What sounds like fun to you?"

Connor hummed, thinking, as his brother gave him a small, quick glance. Connor then spoke up, nodding his head: "When's the last time we had a picnic?"

Travis hummed too. "Quite awhile. We should go. What about the canoeing?"

Connor hit his brother's chest good-naturedly. "Wow, becoming older really is making you less fun. Who cares?" He gave one more glance at his brother, searching for anymore protests. Travis simply smiled and got up, picking up his brother bridal style.

"Wha--"

"I miss doing this!"

Connor huffed, face burning in embarrassment as Travis smirked in triumph. "Just because you're older and taller doesn't mean I'll oblige for you to do this."

Travis simply smiled. "Don't deny, you love this. Also, protest all you want, I ain't gonna stop."


	2. Lucky

"You can stop carrying me now," Connor grumbled as Travis reached the Demeter cabin. 

Travis obeyed, eyeing the cabin suspiciously. "They're hogging the strawberries. Can't go to the field at this time. Bad enough our siblings took all the sandwiches." 

Connor nodded. "What do we do? Prank 'em?" His eyes sparkled at that idea.

Travis shook his head, turning to Connor. "Wouldn't be wise. Leave Katie to me." He then whistled, calling Katie's name to get her attention. 

Katie turned, glaring. "Travis," she said through gritted teeth.

Travis gave her his signature wide, sly smile. "Don't worry, me and my little bro here--" He slung an arm around Connor--"are just here for some strawberries. We mean no harm."

"I'm never going to trust you, Stoll," she spat angrily. 

Connor wriggled his way out of Travis's embrace and gasped, pointing behind him. Katie fell for the oldest trick in the book, giving Travis clear access to run forward and grab a dozen strawberries before grabbing his brother's arm while running away, leaving a cursing Katie Gardner behind.

The boys laughed all the way to their usual camping spot, just a few feet away from the lakes. Travis took out a blanket he managed to carry with him while he complimented his younger brother's quick thinking, ruffling his hair. Connor pulled away but a smile still lingered on his face.

"Oh, Katie...shell never change," Travis said, snorting. He laid the strawberries in the middle of he and Connor, picking one to eat and another to throw at his unfocused brother. Connor gasped before laughing back, saying "I'll get you for that," before throwing two strawberries at Travis. 

They then started gossiping about Leo and Calypso, complaining about the Aphrodite cabin, and contemplating a prank for either Jason or Percy, perhaps both. Soon they were out of strawberries, and Travis looked up at the setting sun. "I wonder how late it is?"

Connor shrugged. "Now what do we do?" he asked, tugging on his shorts. 

Travis shook his head. "I dunno. We could...Oh! I know!" He stood up abruptly. "RACE YOU!" 

He dashed away, and Connor shouted at him and cursed, trying to sprint after Travis. 

They both laughed, Travis yelling taunts and Connor assuring he was close behind. Travis made the mistake of looking behind him, slowing down, which gave Connor the chance to run harder, catching up. Travis cursed, he had lost valuable time.

Connor quickly caught up and tagged his brother hard on the shoulder, resulting in Travis falling sideways, laughing after he caught his balance. Connor was jogging backwards, a playful, mocking smile on his face.

"You shut up," Travis panted, though Connor hadn't said a word. Connor, afraid Travis would get him back with a hit, remained away, before the temptation of coming to his brother's aid became overwhelming. He jogged back to Travis, hand on his shoulde for comfort.

Travis looked up, smile still on his face. "Nice game. Shoulda packed water, though. Jeez."

Connor smiled back. "Jealous I won?"

"Not at all, dork."

"You're the dork, dork."

Travis booped Connor's nose. "Dork," he said, decidedly. 

Connor rolled his eyes. "Tell me when you've recovered."

Travis huffed. "I am recovered, for your inf--"

He was picked up by Connor, who had already began to step behind him as he was speaking, positioning him for a piggyback ride.

Travis protested halfheartedly as Connor hummed. "This makes up for earlier, dork."

Travis pretended to pout as Connor looked up at him for a reaction. "You're lucky I don't feel like walking."

Connor didn't reply, but walked on as the sky began to darken. 

"We should probably head back to cabin, at this pace we're going to be late," Travis warned his brother.

Connor shrugged. "Few more minutes." He purposely lifted Travis up slightly a few times, despite the fact he was already struggling with his brother's weight. Travis laid his hands on Connor's neck tenderly, sometimes nuzzling his hair or whispering curses in his ear, making Connor laugh each time.

Eventually, they turned back, and began another conversation. Then Travis asked "Shoulders hurt?"

Connor had to admit silently he was wheezing, but insisted he could go on. Travis protested and eventually convinced Connor to take a break. They walked a few feet together before Travis couldn't stand his brother's slight limping, picking up his brother bridal style once more. 

This time Connor didn't complain.


	3. sibling domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy time basically

They had passed their siblings singing along at Camp Half-Blood's campfire, only getting confused looks and smirks from few, before Travis eventually made it to the Hermes cabin.

Travis laid Connor down on the bottom bunk of their bed and whispered "Baby bro? You still up?"

Cue Connor groaning. 

Travis sighed rather halfheartedly before putting a blanket over his half-awake brother. He turned to leave but Connor cried "Wait!"

Travis turned around, facing Connor, who sat up sleepily. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Travis crossed his arms with a crooked smile. "Think I'm gonna miss a chance to get s'mores?"

"Don't go..." 

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back some," Travis reassured.

"I don't care about that," Connor grumbled. "I need to tell you something."

Curiously, Travis walked over to Connor and sat on the bed. "What?" 

Connor sat up to lean closer. "I may have took all the s'mores stuff yesterday."

Travis playfully pushed his brother. "You fool...Why?"

Connor shrugged. "Guess I was hungry. Also, good pranking material."

"How come?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You question my genius?"

"Only everyday."

Connor grunted and laid down. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We could totally take over the world." 

Travis laughed. "With s'mores?"

"With s'mores."

Travis hummed, followed by a peaceful quiet. Then he spoke, gently touching his brother's arm. "I'd love to take over the world with you."

"Heh, yay," Connor replied, closing his eyes. "Totally with s'mores?"

Totally," Travis promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are appreciated and I hope we continue to spread the love for these two amazing Hermes children!


End file.
